U-turn (hopev)
by tryss
Summary: Hoseok yang menunggu dan Taehyung yang pergi untuk berbalik kembali. Jung Hoseok X Kim Taehyung. hopev. vhope. Wanna RnR?


**U-turn**  
2016 © tryss

.

Jung **Hoseok** XKim **Taehyung**  
 **hopev**

.

T / One-shot / Romance / Fluff

.

 **Story**

Hoseok duduk di sofa merah yang ada di ruang depan. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca cukup dingin dan mengharuskan Hoseok untuk memakai pakaian tebal di dalam rumah. Pemanas ruangan Hoseok juga mulai tidak berfungsi dengan baik, ingatkan dia untuk membeli yang baru dan lebih awet. Malam sudah terlalu larut dan parahnya, insomnia yang diderita Hoseok mulai kumat.

Pintu depan rumahnya lebih menarik dari pada televisi yang menyala dihadapannya. Nafas Hoseok memburu kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca. Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha fokus pada televisi. Dan Hoseok sadar, semua ini percuma. Ia akan kembali menengok pada pintu depan _flat_ nya.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur di sofa, tapi semakin lama Hoseok menutup mata, bayangan Taehyung semakin jelas. Rasa sakit itu menggerogotinya perlahan, mendesak dadanya hingga Hoseok kesulitan bernafas dengan bebas. Tapi akankah Hoseok mati jika ia kehabisan nafas? Semoga saja iya.

Hoseok mendengar pintu _flat_ nya terbuka. Sama persis seperti dulu ketika Taehyung datang untuk tidur di _flat_ nya akibat orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar dirumah. Hoseok membuka matanya, namun yang ia dapat hanya kekosongan belaka.

― " _Hosiki_ hyung _, aku datang!"_ ―

Suara itu menggema dalam kepalanya. Memantul kesana kemari untuk kemudian meresap dalam sel-sel otaknya. Apa hanya Hoseok seorang yang merasa ditinggalkan seperti ini? Sepertinya begitu. Apa hanya Hoseok yang terluka? Apa hanya Hoseok yang menunggu keajaiban datang? Kenapa harus Hoseok seorang? Kenapa Kim Taehyung tidak begitu juga? Kenapa hanya dia, Tuhan?

Hoseok memang tidak ingin mengakuinya secara langsung, tapi inilah faktanya.

 _Hoseok masih mencintai Taehyung_. Mengemis cinta si pemuda manis dari kampus sebelah.

Ingin rasanya mengejar Taehyung, meminta maaf, menanggung segalanya sebagai kesalahannya dan memulai dari awal. Seandainya semudah membalik telapak tangan, Hoseok tentu akan melakukannya. Akan tetapi, angan tetaplah angan tanpa usaha.

Hoseok tahu bahwa ia tidak pantas bersama Taehyung, tidak pantas pernah menjadi kekasih pemuda itu. Taehyung memang tidak terlihat terluka, tapi Hoseok tahu luka itu masih ada. Jika Taehyung kembali bersamanya, lukanya pasti akan melebar.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hoseok tetap teguh. Apapun kemungkinan yang terjadi, Hoseok akan selalu _menunggu_ Taehyung.

Hoseok meraih ponselnya, pukul setengah dua malam. Biasanya Taehyung akan ke _flat_ nya setelah berpesta dengan temannya dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Dan hingga keesokan harinya ia tidak bisa tidur karena mengurus Taehyung yang _hang-over_.

Kali ini Hoseok memaksakan dirinya untuk tertidur saat―

" _Hyung_ , kau tidur di sofa?"

—suara _husky_ menggemaskan Taehyung menggema di setiap sudut _flat_. Hoseok berusaha mengabaikannya. _Ini pasti hanya fantasi belaka_ , pikir Hoseok.

Sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pipi Hoseok di iringin deru nafas yang familiar. Hoseok membuka matanya dengan cepat, tidak ingin fantasinya segera menghilang. _Demi Tuhan, ini terasa sangat nyata_. Mata yang tadi nyaris terpejam itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan tangan bergetar, Hoseok menyentuh tangan dingin yang bertengger di pipinya.

Dia disini!

Pujaannya. Cintanya. Nafasnya. Kim Taehyung _nya_.

"Taehyung _ie_ —" Hoseok kelihangan suaranya. Kemudian, sepasang lengan melingkupi tubuhnya untuk sebuah pelukan hangat, Hoseok mulai menangis kencang.

"Jadi benar kata Jungkook. Kau tidak keluar selama sebulan, jarang makan― _dan mungkin juga tidak mandi_." Taehyung mendorong tubuh Hoseok untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang wajah Hoseok dengan mata sayu,"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _hyung_?"

Hoseok kembali menarik Taehyung, meminta untuk dipeluk lagi,"Kau."

Taehyung diam. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang diucapkan Hoseok. Ini karena Taehyung sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan rasa kagetnya. Dihadapannya, ada Jung Hoseok, orang yang melindungi Taehyung dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Orang yang _dulu_ nya selalu mengatakan masakan Taehyung terenak sejagat raya. Juga, orang yang _dulu_ Taehyung bangga-banggakan.

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Kau dan aku, bergandengan tangan, saling berpelukan, kemudian aku akan menciummu lebih dulu. Hanya saja aku yakin kau tidak akan memaafkanku."

"Apa kau punya salah?"

"Aku melukaimu, Tae. Aku bilang _tidak_ mencintaimu lagi tapi faktanya aku _masih_. Aku memutuskanmu karena aku egois."

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya naik, melukis senyum terindah sebisanya,"Aku juga egois, _hyung_."

Banyak sekali yang ingin Hoseok ucapkan tapi semuanya seakan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sesaat kemudian Hoseok hanya bisa mengucapkan,"Semoga kau bahagia dengan pacarmu, Tae."

Taehyung tertawa.

Ada dua kemungkinan alasan Taehyung tertawa dan Hoseok tidak terlalu yakin untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya lagi. Pertama, Taehyung menertawakan Hoseok yang sudah jelas belum _move on_. Kedua, Taehyung tertawa karena Taehyung ingin.

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Sahut Taehyung jenaka.

Hoseok tetap diam, sepertinya ia sedang tidak berhak untuk memotong.

"Aku _tidak ingin_ punya pacar kecuali Jung Hoseok."

Kemudian keduanya berpelukan lebih erat. Kehangatan tak terkalahkan dan kebahagiaan tak berujung, Taehyung maupun Hoseok sangat mengenal apa yang mereka rasakan— _dan akan selamanya seperti ini_. Toh, tanpa bilang pun mereka berdua akan langsung mengakuinya.

 **Karena mereka saling mencintai.**

.

.

 **END**

#

Saya masih banyak kekurangan dan tidak berharap apa-apa dari fic ini. Selagi saya bisa membagi rasa sayang saya kepada **hopev** , kenapa tidak? Lagian, shipper **hopev** juga butuh asupan gizi(?), kkkk. Semoga fic ini bisa dinikmati. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Love you, _guys_.


End file.
